When Did You Know?
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: When did you know you loved me? A short conversation between Bones and Booth. Fluff


When Did You Know? – One shot

**A/N**- here's my attempt at fluff, it doesn't happen much but here it goes lol.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own bones… though I would if could.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I love you Tempe." Booth said leaning forward and kissing Temperance, a smile dancing across his lips.

"I love you too." She whispered in response.

"Really?" Booth asked straightening up, his face suddenly serious after a night of laughing.

"Yes." Temperance replied decisively, wrapping her arms around his waist and kicking the apartment door closed with her heal.

"What about that whole, 'I don't believe in love' thing?" Booth teased.

"I changed my mind." Temperance replied nonchalantly. She let go of booth, relaxing her body and kicking off her heals.

"You never change your mind." He said suspiciously.

"I do when I am presented with new information…" Temperance paused, lowering her voice and rewrapping her arms around her boyfriend, "or something or someone proves me wrong."

"I proved you wrong?" Booth asked with a boyish grin.

"For the first and only time."

"How do you know? Are you psychic now?"

"No, just really smart." She whispered softly into his ear, her breath tickling his neck.

"Mmmm, I'll take it." He said, quickly scooping her into his arms, causing her to squeal with laughter.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth yawned, groaning at the prospect of having to wake up before remembering he was in bed next to his girlfriend, next to the girlfriend who loved him.

He rolled onto his left side, opening his eyes so the first thing he saw was Temperance asleep, strands of her auburn hair falling across her face.

Though he knew only her hair style had changed, in Booth's eyes Temperance looked so different than the day he met her. When he met her he had been working on a case for weeks with no breaks, then she was brought in and solved it within hours. He had found her strange, cold, and ultimately the perfect example of a squint. Her hair was always pulled back, she didn't wear enough make-up and under her eyes always seemed dark from sleep deprivation. Yet he had still found ceaseless amusement in teasing her until her face became flushed. But as he lay still, watching her sleep, she couldn't be more beautiful to him. The soft angles of her glowing face had no flaw, and he constantly found himself lost in her green eyes. Plus that smile when he made her laugh… the smile he would pay a million dollars to see even if only for a split second.

"When?" Booth asked, seeing Temperance's eyes blink against the morning rays shining through the grey sheer curtains.

"What?" Temperance asked, slightly confused.

"When did you decide you loved me?" He asked, voicing the question which had kept him up half the night.

Temperance paused, "I don't think there was a specific point." She said running her hand through her slightly disheveled hair.

"Come on, give me a point." Booth prodded as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her.

Temperance sighed, "Well it first hit me when I thought I was going to die…"

"Which time?" Booth asked, only half joking.

"When I was underground with Hodgins… He confessed his love for Angela to me. He seemed so different than I had ever seen him… I couldn't help but think I had never felt like I was in love. When he was unconscious I sat there and thought about all my relationships with men… then I thought about you and realized I felt more strongly about you than I ever had about any of my boyfriends… and we only worked together." Temperance became silent, turning on her side toward Booth and immediately connecting with his eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything? Do anything; it's not like you to hold back Tempe."

Temperance nodded, biting her lip. "I guess it scared me a bit… the whole concept of being that connected to someone, it seems like you're setting yourself up to be hurt."

Booth leaned over kissing Temperance's forehead, "I'd never hurt you. You're never getting rid of me Tempe."

Temperance smiled, settling her head comfortably onto Booth's chest. "When did you love me?" She asked, letting go of all hesitation and skepticism for a brief moment.

Booth considered the question. "Every time you told me 'I don't know what that means'." He answered with a smirk.

Temperance rolled her eyes "But when did you think we had more than being partners?"

Booth thought for a moment, "When I was blown up by your fridge… I knew it wasn't just friendship driving me to go protect you."

"You've saved me so many times Booth, and not just from psychos, but from myself."

"I love you." He said, touching the side of her face gently.

"I love you too." She replied.


End file.
